The present invention generally relates to labeling devices, and more particularly relates to labeling devices used to label the spine or edge of a binder.
Comb-type and coil-type binding elements are commonly used to bind materials together for low-volume binding applications. Comb-type binders include a spine having a plurality of curled, spaced fingers integral with the edge of the spine at one end, and free at the other end. The free end of the fingers are fed through apertures in the materials to be bound and curl to rest resiliently against the opposite edge of the spine.
Coil-type or spiral binders are composed of a continuous coil which is fed through a series of spaced holes along the edge of a stack of materials to be bound.
Materials bound by the methods described above are generally thinner than materials bound using traditional book binding methods, making the spine of such materials difficult to label. Further, because coil-type binders do not contain a spine, it is particularly difficult to label the edge of such binders.
Prior devices developed to label the spine of comb-type binders had to be sized to fit the exact width of the binder, or required complicated installation.
For the above and other reasons, a need still exists to provide an improved device for labeling bound materials.